A Living Nightmare
by firekitty500
Summary: A squeal to Waking From the Dream. Ed has a family, Jet is starting a life with Alisa, and Faye can't seem to let things go. After hearing a familiar voice on a phone call Faye is on the hunt for another person who is supposed to be dead. Read and review!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own cowboy bebop, nor will I ever…oh god why does my life suck…

Prologue

Jet woke from his nap on the couch when a door slammed and Faye walked past slowly. Her eyes were focused on the wall in front of her. She walked as if her feet were weighing her down. Jet ignored her depressed display and sat up.

" Bell peppers are gone. Ein devoured them. There's some Ramon if you - hey I'm talking to you!" Jet shouted seeing that Faye wasn't listening and it seemed she didn't even notice him

Faye walked down the hall aimlessly. Her footsteps quickened as she neared Spike's room.

' None of this ever happened. He never left...the stupid lunkhead is going to be right there in his room...and he will probably be mad that I even went near his room.' Faye thought pushing the door open and letting her hopes fall at the sight of an empty room

There were a few boxes. Some opened, some closed. Jet had packed up everything two days after Spike left. The twin bed had become layered with dust and the boxes had become homes to spiders. Faye only looked at the floor and took a deep breath. Jet stood behind her and sighed as he leaned against the wall.

" Did you find him?" Jet asked breaking the eerie silence

Faye kept her eyes on the ground. She pondered on whether or not to tell him. There was a sudden anger towards Jet that filled her.

" Yeah, h-he was dead. Always has been." She said walking away from the empty room

" I'm not going to say I told you so bu-"

" YOU JUST DID!" Faye exploded keeping her back to Jet

" You knew he was dead Faye! You did this to yourself! DON'T BLAME THIS ON ME!" Jet shouted pushing Faye against the wall and poking at her shoulder with every word

" I don't have to. You know what you did." She said quietly maneuvering around Jet and making her way to her room.

Jet was left to stare at the wall. There was no way to tell who's fault it was or if any one was to blame. Faye lay down and fell right to sleep. For the first time in three weeks, maybe she will get a full night's.

_Faye sat on the department store floor. The store was freezing. Looking down, Faye felt no surprise or happiness to see Spike's head resting in her lap. _

_ " Yo." he sad yawning and scratching his head, " How long was I out?" _

_ " All your life... but your awake now." Faye looked out the window only to see blue skies, everything was blue but it didn't faze her a bit, " Did you mean it? What you said?" _

_ Spike stood, there was no blood on his shirt. There was no blood anywhere. Faye waited for Spike to answer. He only stretched and dusted off his clothes. _

_ " What? The 'I love you' thing? Fuck no." He said coldly, dusting off his arms and shoulders_

_ " W-what?" Faye stood slowly and tried to make eye contact with Spike but there as no way._

_ " Why the hell would I?" Faye started to shake and Spike took a step closer_

_ " You said-" _

" I said I loved Julia. You're smarter than that Faye. I went to her, not you. Now, I need you to wake up." Faye frowned and looked away.

_ Spike cupped Faye's cheek and forced her to look at him. A smug smirk played on his lips. _

_ " You need to wake up. Cause I love you." he mocked pushing Faye against the wall and shaking her from the dream_

Faye shot up and looked around her dark room. Ed's red hair and big eyes stood out boldly. For a few minutes Faye only stared at Ed. She looked wide-awake.

" What do you want E-"

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY ED!!!" Ed shouted pulling two cupcakes out from behind her, "Ed is fourteen now Faye Faye."

Faye gladly took the cupcake and couldn't help but smirk a little. The thought of Ed even having a birthday had never crossed her mind. Ed smiled and blew out the candle on her cupcake.

" I wished for Spike-person to come back." Ed leaned forward as if her wish was a secret

' I didn't ask you!' Faye thought, her eye twitched a little with annoyance

" Did you find Spike-person? " Ed asked staying in her leaned forward position

" Yeah, He was dead. Like Jet said. Dead." Faye shook remembering the dream

" Ed doesn't believe you." Ed said cheerfully standing she half tip toed half danced her way to the door, " Ed thinks Faye person doesn't believe Faye-Faye either."

It took Faye a minute of thinking to understand what Ed meant. Shaking her head, Faye lay back down and curled up into a ball.

" I know he is dead. I watched him die. Come on Faye. This is Ed that is getting you all freaked out...and now you are talking to yourself." Faye held onto her pillow and sighed, "Where do we go from here?"


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I still don't own cowboy bebop…*sigh*…

A/N : I hope you like the story. I bet some of you are wondering why it took me two years to write a squeal. Well, it didn't take me two years, it took me about a few months. I just didn't post it because I am lazy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.

Living Nightmare

1 ½ years later

" Breakfast is ready!" Jet shouted grabbing a plate and going over to the computer to eat and look for a bounty.

Ed dived at the food. It knocked on the floor but she still ate it with the help of Ein. Faye walked over to the couch by the computer with her plate. Sausage, bacon, sausage links, and toast.

" Ya know Jet. Just because we have the money to buy meat doesn't mean that's all you have to buy." Faye said poking at the hill of protein and grease on her plate

" Never happy." Jet muttered, " Are you gonna eat it or what? There is some Ramon in the kitchen. Give your plate to Ed if you don't want it."

Ed tackled Faye's plate before she could answer. Faye groaned as a piece of bacon hit her face.

" I was going to eat that but you can just forget it now. So what's our next bounty?" Faye asked wiping the bacon away and watching Ed devour her food.

" There isn't one right now.... we need to talk." Jet turned around in the spinning chair to face Faye

Ed stopped eating and looked from Faye to Jet. Faye groaned and wouldn't meet Jet's glare.

" Well hurry up and find one. I need a new pair of shoes." Faye said ignoring the statement Jet made about talking.

Lately Faye had been wearing black army boots with black bootie cut offs, a white tank top and a tight red jacket that went only just below her breast. Even Ed's attire had changed. She still refused to wear shoes but at least Faye got some pants on her. She also had to find a tighter shirt or else her new growth would keep flashing poor Jet.

" You just bought those and don't change the subject...I'm leaving bebop." Jet sighed and turned away from Faye

" WHAT?!?" Faye couldn't stay seated nor quiet as yet another change readied it self to wash over her

A piece of sausage dropped out of Ed's mouth. Ein sat quietly then scratched his ear with his hinge leg. Jet stayed quiet as well.

" WHERE IS ED SUPPOSED TO GO? WHERE AM I SUPPOSED...Why?" Faye's words only continued to spill out

" I already contacted Ed's parents."

" Ed only has father person." Ed spoke up putting another bacon in her mouth

" Your dad got remarried. And you have a...I think 8 month old brother." Jet said looking as if he was counting something

" Ein did you hear that? Ed has a family! Ed has a family! Ed has a family!" Ed sang swinging Ein around into the next room

" How long have you been planning all this?" Faye whispered, her hair fell around her face casting a shadow

" I'm going back to Ganymede. I'll drop you off at mars."

" HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN PLANNING THIS?!" Faye shouted glaring up at Jet

" A year..." Jet fearlessly stared back at Faye, annoyed and tired he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose

" What are you going to do Jet? Go off, settle down? Have a little house with a little family? That's not you Jet. I know you AND THATS NOT YOU!" Faye shouted in a growing rage

Ed walked back into the room with a sad look on her face. Jet stood and grabbed Faye's jacket. Ed screamed as Jet pinned Faye against the wall.

" You know NOTHING about me. You never have, so don't act like you do now!" Jet shouted, Ed was starting to cry

Faye pushed Jet away and punched his jaw as he stumbled. Ed screamed again and backed away as Jet fell to the floor.

" I know enough to say that I hate you!" Faye glared at Jet as he stood

Ed's small sobs were all that could be heard. Jet rubbed his jaw and stared boldly at Faye, determined not to continue this fight.

" I'm not Spike Faye." Jet said calmly and turned to walk away

All Jet heard was the clank of Faye's gun as she pulled it out of her boot. Ed's tears stopped and she hardly breathed.

" You...YOU CAN NEVER SAY HIS NAME!!" Faye yelled firing two warning shots at Jet's robotic arm.

Jet did a quick tuck and roll but still received a shot in the arm. Ed fell to her knees in disbelief that Faye actually shot him. Faye glared at Jet as she started walking out the room.

" Next time you will need two robotic arms." Faye quickened her steps once she was out of sight.

Finding herself in Spike's room, Faye lay down on the dust covered bed and tried to clear her mind. It had been three months since she last thought of Spike. Now her memories rocked her to sleep.

_Cold again. Faye looked around for her clothes but she found nothing. Naked. In front of him. Spike smiled, he took her hand and made her stand. Faye blushed and looked out the window not wanting to meet his stare. Blue. Spike pulled her into a hug. Faye's eye's opened wide as Spike buried his head in her neck._

_ " I'm sorry I left you. But you did just fine. You're a strong hard headed woman and you seem to be doing even better without me there." Spike said softly staring at the wall behind her_

_ " NO! No that's not true...You could have come home. I don't know what to do. Jet wants to leave. Ed is leaving too. ITS ALL HAPPENING TOO FAST...Why did you say you loved me. Why did you do this to me...to Julia? Damn it Spike why do you have to be so wrapped up in your self?" Faye pushed Spike away and fell back to the floor_

_ Faye picked up a cover off the floor and covered up her naked body. Spike kneeled down and pulled the cover off. Faye struggled but he still won. She felt like crying as Spike forced her to look at him._

_ " I need you to-"_

_ " No...no no no. Just let me stay here. I don't want to wake up. There is nothing there for me if you're gone. I just-" _

_ " I need you Faye. You have to wake up for me." Spike tucked Faye's hair behind her ear, " Just wake up." _

Ed shook Faye from her dream. Faye shot up and pushed the kid away. Ed winced in pain when hitting the floor. Faye looked down at Ed. She was sitting on one of the boxes and something had broken.

" What do you want Ed?!" Faye growled

Ed lifted her chin and challenged Faye's aggressive manner.

" Jet left to go fix his arm. Its late, and Jet wants you to pack." Ed said staring Faye in the eye without fear

" Well you can tell Jet and his slap happy ass that I'm not packing a damn thing and I hope that stupid arm of his falls off. You know what. I'll tell him myself. Get out, I need to get dressed." Faye said surprising her self by her choice in sleep wear.

" He he he Faye Faye sleeps in her birthday suite. Is it comfortable?" Ed laughed as she started out the room.

Faye threw her boot at the door as it shut. After dressing she looked in the box Ed fell on. It was filled with pictures and books. One of the pictures looked old and torn. Spike, Vicious, and Julia were all standing together. Happy and laughing. Smiling. Faye had the biggest urge to rip it up into tiny pieces then burn it. Black books laid under a thin layer of pictures with Julia and Spike on them. One of the books was open. Faye looked around and smirked.

" I'm not snooping. I mean, the guy _is_ dead. I can look in his stuff if I want to. It was open anyways. Yeah." Faye said with a snicker as she flipped through the book to a page in the middle

_Honoshi Adie _

_Reason For Hit: Father owns a business that hasn't accepted the syndicate's business offers after the second time of asking. Torture and kill (if needed) then send a video of it to the father. _

_a,s,l : 17, F, up town mars_

_Result: She fought and had to be killed. Father accepted business. Was paid 8,000 wollongs. _

_Number 89_

Faye stared at the paper for twelve minutes before she was able to steadily breath. She knew that Spike had a dark past but nothing like this. Killing a seventeen-year-old girl. All for the syndicate. Through out the book there were so many more cases just like this, all seemed to be more gruesome then the last. Faye threw down the book and stomped out of the room as fast as she could. Ed ran towards the room after smelling smoke. The whole room was on fire. The sprinklers came on but everything was still burnt.

Before Faye could pick up the phone to call Jet, it started to ring. Faye stared at the phone until it ringed for the third time. Finally picking it up, a lady with short black hair appeared on the screen.

" Hello, is Jet there?" The lady asked smiling softly

" Uh, no he had to step out for a little while to get his arm fixed." Faye said wondering what this lady had to do with Jet

" Well if you could just tell him that Alisa called and...Hold on. May I help you?" The lady asked someone who just walked in

" Yes I would like a three of your-" the customer said before Alisa hung up the phone

Faye stared at the blank screen for a minute. That voice rang in her head until the dial tone sounded.

" I know I have heard that voice before..." Faye said hanging up the phone and walking over to the couch to ponder over the voice

Jet slammed the door and stomped over to Faye. She had been sitting there for an hour. Jet's arm was replaced with a newer version. This one actually was the color of his skin and it looked like a real arm with lines on it but Jet didn't look happy.

" You almost killed me ya know. That bullet was this close to hitting a wire that could have-" Jet started before Faye jumped up like she was having an epiphany.

" JULIA!" Faye pushed past Jet and walked over to the phone

" What? What does Julia have to do with you almost killing me?" Jet asked following Faye around the room

" Its all so clear to me now." Faye picked up the phone and started to call the number on the caller id

" What so clear?" Jet pulled the phone out of Faye's hand and put it back in the cradle, " Faye what are you talking about. What does it have to do with Julia? She is dead."

" No she's not! When your girlfriend called, there was a customer and she asked for something. And I knew her voice. You don't forget that voice. That evil-" Faye grumbled and balled up her fist, she looked around the room in a crazy daze

" Wait a minute. Alisa called? When were you going to tell me?" Jet sighed and tried to contain him self from yelling at Faye, " So what now? You gonna go searching around for Julia? What is with you and dead people? You will just be wasting your time." Jet walked into the kitchen and chuckled at Faye's obsessions

" She isn't dead. I know that was her voice. Its like the voice of the kind lady that gives you a box of kittens that she was going to drown." Faye walked over to the couch and flopped back down, " You should probably call Alisa back. She didn't get to tell me what she was calling for...ya know...cause Julia walked in." Faye snickered knowing that would annoy Jet

" She just wanted to know why I wasn't there yet. Should have been gone but thanks to you I am late. ED!" Jet called out making Faye jump

" You could just go get her...lazy bum." Faye mumbled taking out a pack of cigarettes

Ed ran into the room covered in ashes. Faye frowned wondering what Ed had been up to. Jet frowned as well but didn't bother questioning her.

" Are you packed? Its time to go." Jet asked walking past Ed looking around for bags

" Ed only has tomato and Ein...Ed doesn't want to go home alone. Why can't Jet come with me?" Ed asked walking over to tomato then turning around to pout at Jet

" Your parents said they would be there to meet you. They are probably worried that you aren't there already. You will be fine." It surprised Faye that Jet was actually being nice. He sounded like a caring person for once.

Ed nodded and picked up tomato. Ein barked and ran after her. Faye waved goodbye and laid back on the couch. She closed her eyes for just a second and after hearing the door close Faye started to drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know how it goes…I don't own anything…

Angel of hell

1 ½ years ago

" You sure you can handle this? It's a tricky and severely dangerous mission. If you are found out the whole Syndicate could go under. All links!"

" I understand the mission just fine. You can stop lecturing me. I know what I have to do. Hey, keep in mind that I am the woman that got the most powerful man in the Syndicate killed. I was just lucky to find him. Don't worry. When I am done with him, you will own all syndicates you can get you hands on. And I will be right there by your side."

" Yes, it all seems perfect. Just make sure you keep your wits about you. He will wake up soon. You should probably be there to great him. Take him to Vicious' house. Show him the things left to him in the will. And make sure-"

" Yes yes I know the plan. For a syndicate man you sure do worry a lot."

A tall blonde woman walked out of the room leaving the man in the shadows to his thoughts.

" Well, if this doesn't work I can just kill all my competitors. And Spike of course."

A/N: I know it's short…you'll get over it…


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

Search, Find, Run away

Faye turned in her sleep. Jet had already come back and started Bebop on the path to Mars where he would drop off Faye. He walked back into the living room and stared down at Faye as he sat in the armchair. She mumbled in her sleep.

" Why won't you leave me alone? Damn it Spike. Leave me alone or come back. Please don't...don't toy with me..." Faye cried, she rolled over and mumbled more words into the couch

" She will never give up. Heh, I guess we are more alike than I thought."

_ Spike sat quietly in front of Faye. She glared at him and looked around in frustration. He stood and walked over to her. Faye closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Spike rose his hand to her cheek._

_ " What do you want from me? And I swear to god if you say wake up I...oh god what do you want from me?" Faye cried staring up at Spike_

_ " Faye I need you to wake up." Spike said_

_ He barely finished the sentence. Faye pushed him away and swung to punch him. Like water he moved out of the way and grabbed both Faye's hands. She screamed as Spike pushed her against the wall. _

_ " You can't win Faye." Spike chuckled against her cheek_

_ " I can kick your ass any day." Faye said as she kneed Spike and kicked at his chest when he stumbled back._

_ Spike smirked and grabbed Faye's boot. Her eye's widened as she was twisted then tossed onto her stomach. As she started to get up Spike pushed her back down. Faye sat up as much as she could. He had her pinned on all fours. She couldn't help but smile. Faye laughed as he turned her over to face him. _

_ " Come on Faye. Wake up." He challenged leaning in closer_

Faye's eyes opened slowly. She woke up with Jet sitting on the coffee table next to her with a big smirk on his face. Faye was laying on the floor with her arms above her head and a couch cushion between her legs.

" Am I not so sure I want that couch anymore." Jet laughed

Faye blushed and stood up. Without a word she put the cushion back and walked towards the control room. Jet laughed even more and followed her.

" So you have been dreaming about Spike lately?" Jet teased following Faye down the hall

" If you must know, which I don't think you do, yes I have. And I don't think I need to talk to you about it." Faye said calmly

She ignored Jet's laughter and walked into the control room. Mars was in sight. Faye turned to face Jet with a confused look on her face.

" I thought we were going to Ganymede." She sounded a little angry

" What?! No, you're going to Mars. I already told you that." Jet said with an annoyed tone, he walked over to the controls and readied to request entry

" Why would I want to go to Mars? I'm going to Ganymede to find Julia." Faye said in a matter of fact way

" What!! Oh come on. Won't you miss the horse races? Best ones in the galaxy. You won't find those at Ganymede." Jet's sad attempt to get her on Mars only made Faye laugh

" Mars ISSP. State your-" The police officer started before Faye cut in

" Never mind. We won't be landing here." Faye walked out of the room with a small laugh to her victory

" There will be no living with her if she finds Julia." Jet grumbled and set the course for Ganymede

Ganymede

Faye started up her Redtail and looked back over at Jet. He was glad to be back on his home planet but not so happy that Faye would be gallivanting around causing trouble. Jet had hoped to leave all that drama on Mars. Jet laid a rag on his shoulder and glared up at Fay

" I'll be back in about two days." Faye said tying her hair back in a short ponytail

" Don't bother. The ship is mine. You don't live here any more. Alisa will be moving in soon and there won't be any room for you." Jet shouted over the engine

"Like hell! I'll see you in a few days!" Faye shouted back and took off

" DAMN IT!" Jet shouted throwing the rag down on the ground and stomping into the hall way

Faye smirked knowing that Jet was pissed off by her constant need to go against whatever he says. She also felt happy that she actually knew what she was going to do with this goose chase. But one mistake made her call for help.

" Calling for help so soon?" Jet asked when Faye appeared on the screen

" I uh...Where is this Alisa's shop? I mean, not that it has anything to do with this little search of mine cause it has absolutely nothing to.... just tell me where it is." Faye said exasperated with Jets little smug smirk

" Fine, not that it will do you any good. They are dead Faye just give it up."

" Not a chance. Now, about that shop."

La Fin

Faye landed the Redtail with a smile still planted on her face. Aggravating Jet pleased her to no end. The restaurant Jet gave her the cowardice to looked better than all the small houses around it. Polished wood and clean windows made it look new. Faye walked into the morning crowd of three old men playing poker in the corner and a couple drinking coffee at the counter. Faye sat down three seats away from them and waited to be served.

A young girl with an apron on finally came over to Faye after refilling the couples's cups of coffee for the third time. She seemed nervous and clumsy.

" C-can I help you?" The waitress asked smiling sheepishly

" Yes I was wondering if you've seen this woman? She's a...friend of mine and I'm having a hard time finding her. Someone told me she was here." Faye lied holding out the half burnt picture of Julia

" Oh yes her, she came in about a day ago. Bought a lot of whisky and left. It was our finest kind too. Alisa tired to tell her that they weren't for sell but she was willing to pay three times as much as they were worth. Paid in cash too!" the waitress shook her head and smiled still amazed by the incident

" So she was here? Great, is that all she bought? Did she say anything else?"

" Nope, just took the whisky and left. Drove off in a really nice car though. Looked brand new." The waitress began cleaning the counters seeing that Faye wasn't going to buy anything.

" Thanks, is Alisa in? I was hoping to talk to her too." Faye asked, as she got up from her seat ready to leave

" No Alisa isn't in for today. Yeah she said she was going to see an old friend of hers." The waitress said mournfully, Faye could easily tell that she wished Alisa were here instead

Faye nodded and left without another word. She jumped in her ship ready to boast to Jet about him being completely wrong. Jet appeared on the screen looking as pissed as hell.

" What the fuck did you do to Spikes room?!" Jet yelled, Faye bit her bottom lip thinking of an explanation

" Well.... okay here's what happened-"

" I don't wanna hear it, get your ass back to bebop."

" But Jet I-"

" I said I don't want to hear it. Get your ass back here. NOW!" Jet bellowed then turned off the intercom.

" Damn it!" Faye yelled as she headed off back to bebop

Bebop

Faye wasn't able to get both her feet out of the Redtail before Jet snatched her up by her shirt and pushed her against ship.

" What the hell where you thinking, lighting Spikes room on fire?! You had no right." Jet growled through gritted teeth

" Why do you care? He is dead, remember? If anything I saved you the trouble of throwing all that crap out."

Before Jet could respond Alisa walked in. Jet let go of her shirt with out her needing to say a word. Faye smirked a little knowing who wore the pants in this relationship. Faye walked over to Alisa and stopped when she is only a few steps away from her.

" Welcome to the freak show." She laughs a little and heads to her room.

" Well she is nice." Faye hears Alisa say with an inhumanly sweet laugh

Faye walked calmly into Spikes room seeing most the things in the room burnt. Even the bed had burn marks on the mattress and pillows but that didn't stop Faye from laying down. She stared up at the ceiling and sighed.

" After Jet calms down I will go to the car dealerships that sale really expensive cars.... or I will go to the bank...ask around. Full proof. If she is alive, I'm gonna kill her." Faye rolled over and tried to sleep, a place of solace she had found all too comforting lately.

_Faye opened her eyes to a gun pointed at her face. Spike's face was twisted into a horrible frown. Complete loathing was all Faye could read but she wasn't scared. _

_ " Why do you have to be such a disagreeable bitch?!" Spike asked as she poked the side of Fayes face with the gun_

_ " I don' t know. Why do you have to be such a self-centered ass?" Faye smiled _

_ Faye walked over to spike and lowered his gun. Pressing herself against him she laughed in his face. Spike refused to look her in the eyes. _

_ " You might wanna put that away Spike, you could hurt someone." She started to walk away but Spike grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall, only making her laugh even more_

_ Faye smiled and pressed her lips to his. Automatically he let go of her arms and backed away. Disgusted he wiped his mouth clean of her lipstick and spit on the ground._

_ " Whore." _

_ " Love sick puppy." _

_ " Wake up."_

_ " MAKE ME!" _

_ Spike lunged at Faye. Roughly he pushed her up against the wall again and kissed her. _

Faye's eyes opened to the smell of something good cooking. Her stomach had horribly betrayed her by letting off a loud growl. Jet and Alisa were sitting at the kitchen table eating beef stew. Alisa smiled sweetly when Faye walked into the room. Her smile was not returned.

" Good afternoon Faye. I went to wake you up earlier but you seemed to be having a good dream...do you know that you talk in your sleep?" Alisa asked as Faye made herself a plate and headed towards the door

Jet chuckled and almost chocked on his food as Faye stopped dead in her tracks. Faye only turned around a smiled.

" Yeah that is kind of funny how I tend to do that. It's almost as funny as the time he made Spike and I smoke outside instead of around that girl you brought around here a while ago. You know, that young girl who you were so fond off. You remember that Jet? Sure you do." Faye winked and walked out the door leaving Jet to explain himself to Alisa

Ganymede island cities

Faye walked amongst the crowd. This seemed to be a nice city to buy a big expensive car like the waitress said Julia had. From car dealership to car dealership and even the occasional big bank or two, Faye got nothing but weird stares and pamphlets for the latest cars. After buying a pack of cigarettes Faye started on her way back to her Redtail. Her feet hurt and so did her head. Faye walked sluggishly down the streets. As she tried to light a cigarette a man bumped into her and knocked her over.

" Watch where you're going jerk!" Faye shouted but once she looked up to see who it was, her face lost all color

Spike looked down at Faye and raised a brow in surprise then smirked at how shocked she looked. She stared up at Spike thinking that she was seeing a ghost. His smirk had haunted her for so long. Faye gasped as she realized that she had to breathe.

" Yo." Spike said calmly, he even put up his hand and gave Faye a little wave

Faye dropped her pamphlets and her pack of cigarettes and screamed. Spike winced a little and raised his brow at her again. She continued to scream. Faye turned around and kept screaming as she walked away. Her walk quickly turned into a run. Spike picked up her cigarettes and walked in the other direction.

A/N: Yay!! Spike-kun is back!! Oh Spike…*drools*


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own cowboy bebop

Tell him, a promise made to be broken

Bebop

Faye paced back and forth on the deck of bebop. What she saw was real, it was him. It felt like an eternity staring at him like that. But she hesitated. Why…why then when it could have been an open window to so many questions, to so many opportunities to punch him in the face.

" But then what…?" The question rung around in Faye's head.

If she brought him back to bebop, then what? Tell him that she loves him and then they go get married and have three kids of their own? In what bullshit planet would that ever happen? Faye sat on the ground and thought of what to do next.

" Jet…" Faye said quietly, "I have to tell him."

Without a second thought Faye jumped up and ran inside. She ran down the corridors to Jets room but stopped before opening the door. Loud moans and grunts sounded through the halls but she didn't hear them, Faye's mind was fixed on Spike. Faye cautiously opened the door and stared in horror. She would have screamed but her voice was caught in her throat. Bare ass…back and forth, moans and groans…Faye felt like she would barf. She tried to back away but her legs wouldn't work.

" Oh god Jet!"

" Alisa!"

Faye covered her eyes as if they were hurt and screamed. Voice found.

Sitting quietly in the control room, Faye looks out the window at the vast amount of water. Jet walks in rubbing his balding head. He even had the audacity to walk around with no shirt on and a pair of baggy pants showing off his robotic arm. Faye felt like she was going to barf again.

" Could you please put a shirt on? I never want to see any part of your body again." Faye scrunched her nose up in the memory of his back muscles flexing

" Your gonna have to learn to knock if you are going to stay here." Jet said sternly ignoring what Faye had just said, " What was so important that you just had to barge in like that?"

" Oh…I almost forgot. I saw Spike out in the-"

" Oh god not this shit again. You said, you fucking said it, that he was dead! You told me that. It came out of your lying mouth. You said it!" Jet ranted on walking over to Faye and pointed his finger in her face, he smelt like sweat

" I said that cause I thought he was dead. I don't know how it happened but he was there, right in front of me. He even said hey...well he said 'Yo' but you get what I mean! I wasn't lying before. Maybe he was just sleep. I don't know…all I know is that when I saw him I ran." Faye refused to look at Jet, but she knew his facial expression was probably close to livid

" So now you are looking for Julia and Spike? You are delusional." Jet sat down across from Faye and frowned, " And if he is alive? Then what?"

Faye almost hated to hear him say that, that very question that has been on her mind since she laid eyes on Spike earlier that day. Then what? She shrugged and walked off. Jet rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. She was never going to give up.

Uptown Ganymede

Julia paced back and forth in the living room. She held the phone to her ear, saying yes to everything the voice on the other line said. She stopped walking and stared down the hallway when she heard a click at the door. Spike was home.

" He's here. I've got to go. I'll call you at the regular time." Julia quickly hung up the phone and ran to meet Spike at the door

" Hey." Spike smiled as Julia walked over frowning

" Where were you? I woke up and you were gone!" Julia said trying to put up a worried face, "I was worried…"

" I went to the store to get some cigarettes. I didn't mean to worry you." Spike walked over and hugged Julia kissing her forehead, he hated it when she looked sad

Julia pulled away and walked over to the table in the middle of the room. A vase with white roses sat in the middle along with some mail. She opened the drawer and moved to let him see that it was stuffed with three different brands of cigarettes.

" How long have we had that?" Spike asked with a chuckle as he walked into the living room

" I bought all those over a year ago. You mean you never looked in there? What's that?" Julia closed the drawer and walked over to spike. She took the pack of cigarettes from him and looked at the torn off opening. There as lipstick on it, " Why is there lipstick on your pack of cigarettes."

" That's Faye's. This one is mine." Spike pulled out a pack from his pocket that was already half empty, Julia still looked mad and confused

She sat down next to Spike on the couch and put Faye's pack of cigarettes on the coffee table. Julia stared off into the distance for a minute then looked at Spike with tears in her eyes. Spike felt his chest tightened. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. Every single time he would go out without her this would happen. You would think that after a year she would get used to it.

" You promised…you promised that you weren't going to see them again. You said that after we started this new life together we wouldn't have any ties to the past." Julia quietly, a tear ran down her cheek. Spike ached to wipe it away

" I ran into her in the city. I said hi, she ran. I picked up her cigarettes. Julia…" He wasn't sure what to say. She always won…always

" Promise me…promise me you won't see them again. Spike, they will only endanger what we have planned." Damn it, she was playing the 'plan' card again

Spike looked away and sighed. " I promise." he stood and tossed his cigarettes on the coffee table, "I need a shower." Spike didn't look back as he walked down the hall way and up the stairs 'Why the hell do we need this big ass house.' He thought to himself but it wasn't the first time. He stopped walking and turned around at the sound of Julia's light footsteps. She gave him a halfhearted smile and put a hand on his arm.

" I need a shower too." without another word, she pulled him into the bathroom.

Sitting at the edge of the bed chain smoking, Spike stared at the wall in front of him. Julia slept silently, not bothered by the smoke. He hadn't thought of Faye for months and now she was all he could think about. What was she doing here? Why did she run? Flicking another cigarette into the trashcan, Spike watched as the paper inside finally caught on fire. Julia quickly shot up with a gun in hand pointed at the fire. She stared in confusion as Spike just sat there doing nothing about the fire.

" Are you going to put that out?" Julia put her gun down and stared at Spike

" Why?" Spike kept his eyes on the fire as it died down on its own, " I'm going out."

" Spike you promised!" Julia groaned in annoyance, "Why can't you stay here? What do you need out there that you don't have here?"

" I'm not going to break my promise. I just need some air. I'll be back." Spike refused to meet her gaze, if she looked him in the eyes she would know he was lying

" Fine. I'll come with you then."

Julia started to pull her covers back but before she could get a leg out of bed Spike was by her side with two fingers on a pressure point in her neck. She stared up at him in confusion as she laid back down suddenly falling back asleep.

" I won't be out long. I just need some air." Spike turned and left once he was sure Julia was asleep. One thing was for sure, he would get an ear full when she wakes up.

Bebop

Jet stood on the deck of bebop staring out at the water. It was freezing but Alisa wouldn't let him smoke inside anymore, one of her many rules. Either he stopped smoking all together or he stopped doing it inside. Hearing footsteps on the boarding plank next to bebop, Jet turned around and even in the darkness of the night he knew who it was.

" Hey Jet. It's been a while." Spike smirked and jumped on deck, Jet only took another long drag off his cigarette and looked away

" Faye's not here. She left about an hour ago. Might not be back until tomorrow." Jet said coldly never looking Spike in the eye.

" You know why I didn't come back Jet. I just couldn't."

" Yeah, Faye told me. Julia's alive, I'm happy for you. What I don't understand is why you are here now. You have Julia back so now you want Faye too?" Jet glared over at Spike confused and mad

" It's not like that. I just need to talk to her. I-" Jet ran over to spike and pushed him over board into the water as Faye walked towards bebop

" I bought some of that gum Alisa wanted for you. Are you seriously going to quit smoking?" Faye asked as she jumped on deck and handed the bag to Jet

" Yeah, something like that. You got a message from someone, I left it in your room." Jet lied as he pushed Faye inside, she turned around to say something but he closed the door in her face, "Spike, you okay?"

Jet grabbed some rope and threw it over board. He laughed and lit up another cigarette as Spike climbed on board dripping wet and perplexed.

" Wouldn't be back until tomorrow huh?" Spike glared over at Jet as he tried to take in as much air as he could

" Just go Spike. Its better if she continues this endless search for you rather then knowing that you are alive with someone else." Jet pleaded flicking a half finished cigarette to the ground and walking over to the door

" How did she know I was here in the first place?"

" She was on the phone with Alisa and heard Julia when she went into La fin. She thinks if she finds Julia she will find you. I'm just not sure what she will do once she finds you." Jet opened the door and sighed, " I really think you should go. There is nothing left for you here."

Spike watched as Jet closed the door. He wasn't able to get five feet from bebop before he saw Julia standing in the distance. She walked calmly over to him with a blank look on her face. Spike had expected her to look pissed but the gun tightly clutched in her hand made up for her lack of emotion.

" Julia, what are you…" His words were caught in his throat as she walked over to him slowly raising her gun

His eyes were dull and unreadable as she held her gun inches from his right shoulder. His first thought, She would never shoot him. Julia was incapable of doing such a thing to him. Right? She held on to the gun with both hands and swung it hard against Spikes temple. Julia looked down at Spike with a bit of pity in her eyes as she lit her cigarette.

" You just had to go and fuck everything up didn't you? I really wish it didn't have to come to this." He stared up at her with empty eyes, blood trickling down the side of his face, his eyes stayed open and his screams kept dormant as she shot him twice in the shoulder and very close to his heart.

" You always did have to complicate things."


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own cowboy bebop…stop reminding me…

Good to see you again

A cloud of smoke was forming around Faye as she chain smoked in the control room. She looked over her shoulder at the sound of yelling coming from Jet and a woman yelling back. Faye frowned and took a step closer to the door when she heard screams and gunshots. She threw down her cigarette but before it hit the ground Julia kicked the door open and shoot at Faye twice. Faye let out a small scream as a bullet hit her in the left shoulder. Ducking down she put her hand over the wound, her mind straining to think of an escape plan.

" Hello Faye Valentine. So good to see you again." Julia continued to walk towards Faye, her gun raised and ready to fire

" The one day I decide not to have my gun with me." Faye mentally smacked her self, crawling backwards from the sound of Julia's footsteps getting closer

Julia almost laughed at the sight of Faye crouched down on the ground, clutching her wounded shoulder. She lowered her gun till it was leveled with Faye's head. Faye looked up with a smirk on her face.

" And here I was thinking about how much I wanted to kill you." Faye chuckled

" Sorry to disappoint you." Julia said through gritted teeth, she couldn't stand Faye's aloofness, no more than she could stand Spike's

Faye closed her eyes and awaited the bang that would end her life, instead she felt a sharp pain on her scalp when Julia grabbed hold of her hair and kneed her in the face. Faye fell back but her head never touched the floor as Julia held on to her hair and pulled her along towards the door. She struggled to stand but this only seemed to anger Julia. She stopped and shot Faye in both her thighs. Faye screamed and went slightly limp not wanting to be shot again and her brain didn't seem to be fully function with the amount of pain she was in. As she was pulled through the halls Faye saw Jet on the floor a puddle in his blood.

Faye lay motionless on the living room floor and listened to Julia's foot steps go away from her and disappear up the stairs and out the door. Two heavy sets of feet came down the stairs. Her breaths became shallow and slow as she wondered what was going to happen to her. Death seemed really good right now. This was torture. A big man, probably one of Julia's henchmen, picked Faye up. At this level Faye spotted Alisa's body on the floor next to the couch, she couldn't see her head but there was blood all over the coffee table. Faye could hear Julia saying something about Spike before her head hit the wall and she was knocked out. Damn henchmen.

Downtown Ganymede: Abandoned Warehouse

Water dripped on her head, irritating her sore and bleeding scalp. Faye's eyes fluttered open as another drop of water fell on her head. She looked around the desolate room only to see an old rusted chair, a bunch of broken crates, a moss covered table, and an unconscious Spike right across from her. Leaning back against the wall, Faye ignored the water dropping on her head and stared at Spike as he stirred in his sleep then woke staring right back at her with those dull dead eyes.

" Where's Julia?" Spike asked calmly, ignoring the fact that she was the one that did this to him and that he was chained to a chair

Faye coughed up some blood and shook her head, not wanting to answer if that was going to be his first question. Her mind wandered to Jet and Alisa, all that blood. Faye's eyes wondered back over to Spike when she heard him pulling against his chains, seeing how far he could stretch in them.

" Why did you run earlier?" He asked stretching both his arms out then his legs

" You're supposed to be dead." She spit it out like word vomit knowing that it didn't sound right

" …Sorry to disappoint you." Spike whispered never returning her gaze

The click of her heals echoed through the warehouse as Julia stomped towards Spike dressed to kill. A leather suit Spike had seen many a times. Faye refused to look at her, her gaze stuck on Spike. Julia pulled a hatchet knife out of her boot and walked calmly over to Faye. Spike's eyes never left her.

" I thought you were dead, then I saw her on the intercom. I believed she was dead until then. I came here to kill her. I guess that's not how things are gonna go." Faye smirked and let her gaze fall to the ground; " I just need to know one thing before you do this Julia. What are you doing alive?!" She shouted glaring up at Julia for the first time. She stood towering over her with her knife in hand, ready to strike

She just stood there, a malicious smile growing on her face. She glanced over at Spike and crouched down leveled to Faye, her knife poking into Faye's side.

" I was going to tell Spike about my intentions after I killed you, but since your so damn," Julia stabbed the knife into Faye's side, careful not to go in too deep, " curious, I guess I can let you in on it too."

" Your still working for the syndicate aren't you?" Spike asked in a voice not even about a whisper, " All this time…"

" And here I thought you would never catch on." Julia taunted, pulling the knife out of Faye she stood and walked over to Spike, " All you had to do was sign your name on the dotted line, but you were too busy moping around, smoking and getting drunk to do a damn thing for a fucking year and six fucking months, that's all you had to do and then you could have lived. You just had to go and see her, you promised me you wouldn't. And I don't take well to broken promises."

Julia raised her gun level to Spikes head. Faye jolted forward as far as she could go screaming, "No, please stop". Her eyes widened as well did Spikes when Julia turned around and shot at Faye, twice in the legs for the second time. Her scream echoed throughout the warehouse. Spike pulled his hands up from behind him, his skin tearing on the chains, bones breaking. He lunged forward as far as his legs would let him, which was far enough, and pulled Julia into a choker hold, her hands bent painfully behind her.

" Who put you up to this Julia? Who?" He growled in her ear shaking her roughly, " Was is Vicious? Is that bastard still alive?" Spike grabbed hold of her hair and yanked it back so her head rested painfully on his shoulder, he could see the flickers of fear in her tainted blue eyes, " Is that why I'm still alive?" He whispered staring over at Faye who sobbed loudly not daring to move her legs, tears falling freely from her eyes.

" You're thinking way to low babe. This goes higher than Vicious ever dreamed of. A whole galaxy of linked syndicates are held together and ruled by the person who has their name on that paper." Her eyes jumped over to the papers on the desk

" Its just a fucking piece of paper. How does that determine any type of power, you know how it works Julia. You fight your way to the top. You don't sign a damn piece of paper." Spike yanked her hair harder; he heard her breaths get shallow and hoarse

Julia gasped for air, her fingers flexing, trying to scratch at anything, " Vicious did fight, and he won the title of Syndicate leader. But now that he is d-dead, with y-your name on t-the paper, you will b-be the leader of the G-galaxy S-syndicate." She gasped, arching her back, standing on her tiptoes, suffocating

Spike pushed her forward, grabbing her gun as she fell. He mentally apologized for what he was about to do. Faye sobbed softly and shakingly looked up at Spike as he shot Julia in the stomach four times. She watched in confusion and astonishment as he shot the chains holding his legs and walked over to the table and grabbed the pen connected to the paper that was actually a computer that you write on. Something about it didn't seem right.

" Spike…don't…do it…." Faye whispered, coughing more and more. It only sounded like raspy breathing

Spike lifted the pen from the computer, staring down at his signature that he couldn't take back if he tried. Something was seriously not right. If he could end the syndicate with this then why not sign it. Spike spun around at the sound of footsteps and clapping. A man in a black suit walked towards them clapping and looking very smug.

" Well done Spike Spiegel. Well done indeed." The smug man said as he walked past Julia

Faye jumped a little when Julia's hand shot up and grabbed the man's pants leg. He stared down at her with the most utmost disgust.

" We've done it Michele, we've done it…" She whispered struggling to sit up; Spike could barely look at her.

Michele laughed and pulled a gun out of his suit pocket, " I'm doing it doll, you failed."

Michele jumped back as his gun was kicked out of his hand. Spike only got one punch in before Michele's moves began to mimic his own. It was water against water, neither one was getting a punch in.

" Who the hell is this guy Julia?" Spike grunted as he dodged another punch and went in to punch Michele but missed once again

" He…He is the man you just signed the syndicate over to…in your will." Julia whispered as she backed away from the fight clutching her stomach

" I signed what?!" Spike shouted taking his eyes off Michele for one second, which was enough for him to get a good punch in

With the same smug smirk on his face Michele walked over to Spike, staring down at him as he wiped the blood from his lip, " Let me reintroduce myself. My name is Michele Bianchi. I am now the leader of the galaxy syndicate. Well, that is as soon as I kill you." Bianchi pulled another gun from his other suit pocket, as soon as the gun was level with Spike's head it was shot out of his hand

Julia stood leaning on a stack of crates with her gun pointed at where Michele's gun once was. Spike's eyes narrowed as Julia turned her gun towards Faye.

" Would you forget your damn vendetta against the girl and shoot Spiegel! The syndicate is ours, just shoot him!" Michele shouted

Spike stood and took a step forward, ready to attack Julia if she showed any signs of pulling the trigger. Faye looked up at Julia with half closed eyes, consciousness slipping from her. "Do it." She whispered, forcing a last smirk upon her face.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own cowboy bebop, but it would be cool if I did…

Never yours in the first place

Downtown Ganymede: Abandoned Warehouse

Spike lunged forward and pinned Julia against the wall as soon as the bullet left the gun. Michele crept backwards towards his gun. Faye fell forward, the chains now broken, she yelped out when her legs touched the cold floor. Spike looked from Faye to Julia completely confused.

" Julia…what are you doing?" Spike asked glancing at Faye as she struggled to sit up and stare over at Spike and Julia

" I'm not gonna live through this Spike." Julia leaned in and kissed Spike chastely, " You have to kill Michele, end the syndicate. I'm sorry…I'm sorry for everything."

" SPIKE!" Faye screamed as she watched Michele pull the trigger

Julia kept her eyes locked on Spikes as she turned them around. No scream escaped her lips as the bullet hit her with a direct hit to the spinal cord. She gave off a small 'oh' before crumbling to the ground. Her blood stained onto Spikes hands and clothes. He kept his eyes on Michele's smug smirk as he reached down and grabbed Julia's gun out of her limp hand. With his first step forward he began firing. Michele jumped and rolled over behind the table.

Spike shot the contract into pieces and walked over to the side of the table where Michele sat on the ground trying to change bullet cartridges. Faye watched as Spike continued to shoot Michele even though she knew he was dead. Her eyes widened when he knelt down and began to punch Michele and beat the dead body with the gun he Michele used to kill Julia. Spike stood up and sharply turned his head towards Faye, fear had actually stricken her under his gaze. He walked over to her covered in Julia and Michele's blood. That's when she remembered Alisa and Jet.

Her words refused to come out. Over and over in her head, must get to bebop and help Alisa and Jet. Faye winced in pain as Spike picked her up, pain shooting up her legs. Spike looked down at her as she slowly closed her eyes. Her lips moved but nothing came out. He didn't look back as he walked out of the warehouse.

Ganymede Hospital

Faye lay in bed, unconscious. Voices swam around in her head. Spike's voice, Alisa's voice, Jet's voice. Alisa sat next to Faye holding her hand as she stayed in bed for the fifth day. Jet paced around the room keeping himself busy straightening things he came across that were perfectly fine. Spike slept on the couch soundly as he had for three days. The nurses tried to keep him in his room but he kept coming back to Fayes and after two days they just gave up.

" Jet please sit down, she will be fine. The doctor said she will be walking again in no time." Alisa pleaded as she walked over to Jet

" I'm more worried about you. You had severe brain trauma. I don't even know why you are out of bed. Come on. I'll walk you back to your room and we will get something to eat on the way." Jet held on to Alisa's hand a little too tightly as they walked out of Faye's room

Spike opened one eye and shook his head. The thought of Jet settling down still amazed him. He walked over to Faye but refused to look at her. It took him a while but he finally figured it out. All this was planned a long time ago. The whole fight. Julia, Michele, the syndicate, his will. It just didn't end the way they had hoped it would.

" No wonder it didn't go the way they thought it would. Does anything in the syndicate?" Spike thought aloud, " It was a good plan though, I will give them that. Shooting Julia with a fake bullet. They knew I would go after Vicious with no intention to live afterwards. Who ever walked out that room alive would fall into this will sham of theirs." he sat down next to Faye, holding his head in his hands, " I woke up in a hospital like this. She would never give me a straight answer as to why she was still alive. I just trusted her cause...I was blinded by the very fact that she was alive. That's all I needed then. Now what..." Spike looked down at Faye with a twinge of hate in his heart

Faye opened her eyes and smiled a little. Spike only stared at her, wondering if she was listening to him the whole time.

" I was having a dream. It wasn't like the others."

" Others?"

" I was the one up against the wall, covered in blood. You found me that time, asked me to come home. Where are Jet and Alisa?" Faye asked, quickly getting off the topic once she realized whom she was talking to.

" They left...a while ago." Spike suddenly felt uneasy for the first time in a while, he hated getting this feeling around her

Timidly he looked over at her only to see her in tears. He only sat there, watching her cry. Showing no emotion as she scooted towards him and wrapped her arm around his waist and buried her face in his shoulder. He made no motion to hold her as she cried on him. He knew why.

" Spike...your here, your alive." Faye sobbed into his shoulder

" I'm going to mars. Tomorrow." Spike stood and walked towards the door, keeping his back to her. Mentally kicking him self 'Why do I have to be this way to her...' he thought as he reached for the door knob

" I'm coming with you. I-" Faye started to climb out of bed, she didn't get one foot out before Spike was at her side holding her back

" No... Faye...That isn't how it's going to end." he held on to her shoulders forcing her to look him in the eyes

" W-what do you mean? Spike I lo-" Faye started before Jet walked in

" Spike, Alisa and I are checking out and heading back to bebop. You coming?" Jet asked, not being able to see Faye behind Spike

" No..." He said, keeping his eyes on Faye

Jet stood in the door way for a few minutes before leaving, hoping that Spike would change his mind. As the door closed behind Jet, Spike let go of Faye's shoulders and headed towards it.

" Spike please, don't go." Faye pleaded, new tears falling down her cheeks, Spike opened the door and stepped out, and leaving the door open he could hear Faye as he walked down the halls. The sound of her yelling his name, her voice cracking each time. He heard the footsteps of nurses and Jet running to her room.

' Don't look back, just don't look back.' He thought even though his fake eye betrayed him, replaying the past in his head, he would not look back only to see a new past forming. As he walked out the hospital doors he looked up at the blue sky. A thought came to mind that made it all alright. Guys like him don't get a happy ending. They live to be old if they are lucky and they live this life alone. Life of a cowboy.

End


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own cowboy bebop, nor will I ever…oh god why does my life suck…

Epilogue

6 years later

A small girl walked into the bar. Immediately she walked over to the counter and sat down next to a lady with long red hair and a biker outfit on. She ignored the weird looks she was getting from the people around her. A five-year-old girl in a liquor bar tends to turn heads. The bar tender walked over to her laughing.

" And what can I get you little girl. Milk?" His beer belly shook with laughter but he stopped abruptly when the girl looked up at him with tears in her eyes, " What's wrong little girl? You lost?"

The girl nodded and turned to the biker lady. " Can you help me? I can't find my puppy. Pweeese help me!" She pleaded pulling on the lady's leather jacket. The biker lady looked around hoping that the little girl was talking to someone else.

" Fine..." The biker lady grunted heading to the door with the little girl high on her heals. The girl took the lady's hand a looked at her wrist, she smiled as she saw the dragon tattoo.

Across the street a lady in all black sat on a bench drinking coffee. She watched as the girl and the biker lady walked out of the bar. The girl looked towards her and nodded. She nodded back and picked up her cell phone.  
" Faye, Nolee has the dragon, they are coming your way." Alisa said with a smile. She stood and dumped her coffee in the trash, walking across the street she followed Nolee and the bounty.

Faye waited a block away. She looked around the corner and saw them coming her way. She held the gun in her hand ready to go. This was just a quick bounty on the way home. No big deal.

" So what does this dog even look like?" The biker lady asked, beginning to get anxious, she was supposed to be waiting for someone back at the bar but it could wait.

" Umm...It has brown fur and little white boots. She answers to...Fuu fuu cuddley poops..." Nolee giggled at the name she made up and skipped along.

The biker lady looked head and saw a lady dressed in all black, staring right at her with a gun in hand. She glanced behind her and saw a lady dressed in black as well.

" A set up..." the bounty looked back and forth then down at the little girl.

Nolee screamed as the bounty pushed her aside and bolted across the street. Alisa ran to Nolee's side and Faye ran after the bounty.

" Are you alright?" Alisa asked, checking Nolee for cuts or bruises.

" I'm fine mommy, she is getting away." Nolee said quickly, pointing at the lady running down the street with Faye quick on her tail

" Alright stay here, I will be right back. Oh, your daddy is going to be so proud. You did so well. Your first bounty." Alisa smothered Nolee with hugs and kisses before running after Faye.

Bumping into people left and right Faye kept her eye on the red head not far ahead of her. As she ran down the street she began to realize where she was. Faye stopped in her tracks and looked across the street. The windows weren't boarded up anymore. There were people going in and out of the store. Alisa ran past her and yelled 'what are you doing?' but Faye wasn't listening.

Forgetting about the bounty Faye ran across the street and into the store. It was still a department store and still kind of a dump. The couch was gone and of course, the blood was gone as well, but Faye could still remember what it used to look like as if it were yesterday. She turned around and looked at the owner, he stood there leaning against the counter across from Faye, looking as bored as ever.

" Hey there cowboy" Faye said casually

" Yo, what took you so long?" Spike smirked

End

¤ ~No really, that's it~ ¤

A/N: Yep...that's it… I would like to thank my cat Miko for sitting on my lap during those months and purring like a mad monkey…I would also like to thank Spike for rocking my socks. Yeah…Thanks for reading. I hope you didn't think it sucked too badly. ^_^;; Maybe I'll post some more of my stories. I have a butt load of em just laying around.


End file.
